


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Gen, more like I LOST A BEST FRIEND I LOVED THEM FUCK, not really 2nu but also is 2nu????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "This Is Gospel" by Panic! At The Disco. 2D is haunted by the ghost of his best friend, trying to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> I sin in this fandom too often.

It has been ages since the incident that killed her. His best friend, his zen buddy, the little guitarist of their band. Murdoc had declared her dead that day, finding nothing but blood in the wreck that was once the beautiful Windmill Island. 

If you love me, let me go.

But sometimes, locked in his room on Plastic Beach, he can hear whispering. The tiny giggles of memories that were far into the past that he barely can remember. It sounded so familiar, so close to his heart that the thought of it makes tears well in his eyes.

If you love me, let me go.

It took him days for it to click in his head that the voice he was hearing was Noodle. His Noodle, his zen buddy, the little guitarist of the band Gorillaz. The voice was hers, albeit he couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not, and when he heard it again, he sobbed. He couldn't cope knowing she was gone.

"If you love me, let me go."

Her voice was loud in his ear, and he looked to his side to see her ghost. Similar to Del, but she wore the outfit she wore that day. She was covered in blood, with the same white eyes Russel had. She didn't even /blink/ at him.

"If you love me, let me go." She said once more, kissing his forehead before vanishing.

He broke down that night, and got no sleep. He couldn't handle what he had seen. He couldn't handle the vivid image of her from the wreck.

If you love me, let me go.

Her body washed up on shore that day, the day before the pirates came. Russel turned up as well, and Murdoc was too shocked, falling to his knees. 

Noodle was officially dead, as the gunshot to her stomach and pale skin indicated. But now the nightmare was real, and there was no chance to save her. 

He let go his love for her, his care for her. It fell with hot tears on his cheeks and choked sobs. It fell when he held her cold hand back to London, giving her a proper burial after escaping from Plastic Beach. 

Gorillaz was never the same.

If you love me, let me go.


End file.
